the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
Charlotte Bachmann
Charlotte Bachmann is the new girl who moves into Das Haus Anubis. She settles in quickly, thanks to her funny and charming attitude, and Luzy and Lotte are at once fast friends. Lotte is a well-read fox (without being a know-it-all) and maintains her lovable quirks and ticks that are all her own style. She loves fancy dresses with a retro look. She is a combination of the Dutch Joyce van Bodegraven and Noa van Rijn. She is portrayed by Alexa Benkert. View the Charlotte Bachmann Gallery. About Charlotte was a new student and a new resident in Anubis house. She met Luzy in Folge 125, when Luzy was called by the teacher because she was like not listening to the discussion of,and can't answer the question, Hubert entered the room and announced that there will be a new student. Still, Luzy was standing in the class, trying to answer the question. Magnus was making fun of her, humilitating Luzy but Charlotte defends her and Magnus was embarassed. Then, Charlotte helps her by answering the question. Then, Luzy thanks her for defending her from Magnus.Then they realize that they have somethings in common ,they have the same wallets and as well, has the same styles of clothes.So,they became friends fast.They became new roommates when Linn never came back in school. And Luzy was even happier when she finds out that she will live on Anubis house. But her room was the attic. Luzy helps set up her things in the attic.Then, while Luzy arrange her things, she looks to the mirror and shouted because she have seen Amneris. She rans outside, as Charlotte follows her and comforts her. Luzy, then, complained to Victor that she had seen a ghost (which is Amneris) in the mirror and tells him that Charlotte can't stay there.Victor didn't approve of this and tells Luzy that no one changes rooms but Mara volunteered that she changes rooms with Charlotte.And since then, the attic became Mara's room. Since then, they've become bestfriends through the series.They also became the school's newspaper editor with Max, as their photographer. Charlotte also likes Daniel in the start but has a crush in Kaya. On the Halloween party, Luzy and Charlotte decided to play truth or dare, which was the time when it is Charlotte's turn, she chooses 'dare' and had to kiss Daniel. And then, she kissed Daniel which makes Nina jealous at them. Then in the garden, she wanted to kiss Daniel but Daniel doesn't want to and tells her that he wants to be just friends with her. But through the series, she was growing close with Kaya, and was her boyfriend. She gets jealous when Luzy thinks that Kaya wrote a letter for her, but she is still friends with Luzy.Luzy and Charlotte also tried to distract Benny to take the letter that Nina was supposed to give to Daniel.They have made a 'fake' photoshoot, just to get the key on his shirt and open his little 'safe' where he keeps the letter and later found out that he also took the amulet. Benny, then suspects that Luzy is gone for a long time and he got suspicious of them, then checks her shirt, with the key gone, he rans fast to his room and sees Daniel, Kaya and Luzy holding the letter and the safe, opened. But they asked why he did that and was guilty and walked away. Kaya, then hugs Luzy which Charlotte sees on the door (because she followed Benny) and got jealous.When Luzy started dating Max, Kaya and Charlotte started getting close.Since then, they started to have dares and pranks each other, just like Mick and Joyce did. One time, Kaya saw Charlotte tries eat a hotdog sandwich, Kaya catches her and Charlotte leaves, when she left, Kaya puts chili sauce on the hotdog and then when Charlotte eats it, she suddenly get feels hot and was very spicy in her sandwich, then she wanted to get revenge to him then when Kaya is going to get some candy in the cabinet, his hands was trapped in a mouse trap and was hurt, but pretended he wasn't. Charlotte knows this and was happy that she had pranked him. When they lose, they have to do embarassing things, like Charlotte had to wear a clown costume while walking in the park. In the final episode of Season 3, she leaves with Luzy in the Anubis house to go for their scholarship in America. Relationships Luzy Schoppa (2009-present; Best Friends) When she first met Luzy, she protected her from Magnus in the school. Knowing that they have both similarities in common, they also became the school newpaper editors, which Charlotte helps Luzy find out who was Luzy's secret admirer. They both left the house due to a scholarship in America. (See Charzy) Kaya Sahin (2010-present; Current Boyfriend) From the start of Season 2, when she came and saw Kaya, she a crush on him. She got jealous when he dates Luzy but when Luzy was dating Max, she became close with him and became her boyfriend. Trivia *Her and Daniel kissed once, at a Halloween party, in Staffel 2 (Season 2). It was only a dare. At first, Charlotte liked Daniel, which caused Nina to dislike her at first, but then she (Charlotte) began to grow close with Kaya. *She has won the physics competition with Daniel Gutenberg. *Her boyfriend is Kaya Sahin. *Charlotte is a mixed character of Noa van Rijn (mainly because she is a newcomer) and Joyce van Bodegraven (because she became the bestfriend of Luzy). *She became friends with Luzy fast because when she came as a new student, she defended Luzy from Magnus and they talked, realizing they have many similarities in common. *Kaya and Charlotte didn't break up unlike Mick and Joyce in Het Huis Anubis.They were in a relationship until the finale of the series. Category:Das Haus Anubis Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Teens Category:Females Category:Students